


Constellation of Royalty

by remyjemy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bisexual James Potter, Bisexual Sirius Black, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/F, Gay Regulus Black, Gay Remus Lupin, Gen, Indian James Potter, Jegulus, M/M, Original Character(s), Polyamorous Character, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, royal au, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyjemy/pseuds/remyjemy
Summary: Two brothers, in love with their knights, must find a way to live happily every after before the kingdom crumbles.
Relationships: Dorcas Meadowes/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. The Betrothal

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh!! my first actual fic! i thought of this concept late at night and it has been on my mind since then and I had to write it out. i have most of it planned already, I just wanna chug some of it out now to motivate me! love u all!!

Sirius knew he shouldn’t be doing this.

He was to be betrothed in two months and he was currently hooking up with his personal knight, Remus Lupin.

They were resting in bed, both undressed after their little excursion. Remus’ head lay on Sirius’ chest, the darker haired boy’s hand carting through the others hair.

Remus hummed and kissed Sirius' chest, “I should get back to my duties.”

Sirius sighed, “But you are! You’re with me! That is your duty.”

Remus laughed softly, “You know what you mean. I need to get dressed.”

Sirius smirked, “Good, then I get to see you in that sexy armour.”

Remus rolled his eyes and sat up, “You're a prat.”

“Am not! You're the prat!” Sirius pouted.

Remus got out of bed and started dressing himself, “Says the one who had a fit over his lamb not being cooked enough.”

Sirius pouted more, “I like it well done…” He mumbled.

Remus laughed, “Poor baby.” He started to dawn his armour again, “Plus, James and I have a meeting later. The ball coming up and all.”

Sirius played with his sheets, “Ah… yes. The announcement ball.”

Remus frowned and cupped Sirius’ cheek, making him look up at him, “It’ll be okay. I promise. All will… work itself out.” He assured.

Sirius leaned into the touch, “I just… to Bellatrix! Out of all people, why did it have to be her! She’s my bloody cousin!”

“I know. I… I know you know that I love you. And I always will. Even after you’re married.” Remus said. He kissed Sirius softly before strapping on his sword. “I’ll be outside if you need me. I suggest you get dressed soon, your brother may be wanting to spend time with you.”

“God, you’re so hot when you order me around.” Sirius grinned.

“Oh, bugger off.” Remus said, blushing a little. He left Sirius’ room and took his post outside the door.

Sirius sighed and laid back in his bed again. He really did not want to marry Bellatrix. She was actually insane. The whole family was. Insane and tyrannical. When Sirius became king, he would turn everything around. Lower taxes, less punishment for small things, be there with the people, his people. He wanted to rule with kindness and love, make the people trust the government again. Make things better.

Sirius was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock at his door. He quickly covered himself with the blankets, “Come in!”

The door opened and Regulus, Sirius’ little brother by one year, poked his head in, “Mother would like to speak with us.” He said.

Regulus was newly eighteen. Still a timid little thing, but he grew into his looks. Very similar to Sirius, but softer. Hair a bit shorter but the same jet black, curly and silky. Now, he wore a dark green blouse, black pants and his hair was tied in a low ponytail. He looked regal, which he usually didn't. Usually, he was in dirty street wear, hair a mess after running about the woods, sometimes horse riding or for archery practice. He wasn’t as good at archery as his knight, James Potter. 

James Potter and Remus Lupin were friends. They entered the knight training academy together, graduated together, and were assigned to protect the prince’s together. He was tall and handsome, glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. He was fit and brave, and got along with Sirius quite well.

Sirius sighed, “About the-”

“The ball, yeah.” Regulus nodded.

“Alright, give me ten minutes to get dressed.” Sirius finally got up.

Regulus groaned and closed his eyes, “Ew, give me a warning before you expose yourself.”

Remus poked his head in and Regulus shoved him lightly, “Both of you are the worst.”

Of course Regulus knew about their relationship. It was only fair. Sirius knew about his.

Regulus and James have been together for about a year now. It started off as sweet and innocent and quickly grew to more. Regulus knew he was in love with James, he just couldn’t tell anyone. Neither could Sirius, or both Remus and James would be executed. That was what scared Regulus the most. Losing the one he loved.

Not but ten minutes later, Regulus and Sirius were in the throne room, bowing to their parents.

“Come here, boys.” Queen Walburga spoke. Her voice was grating and shrill. No one enjoyed listening to it. 

Both of them stepped up to the platform, standing in front of their mother and father.

“The ball is to be this week. There we will announce the engagement, and perhaps look for a lady for Regulus.” Walburga spoke.

Sirius could feel Regulus tense next to him, but kept his mouth shut. He knew Regulus wouldn’t take this well at all. 

“Yes, mother.” Sirius said for the both of them.

“I expect you both to dress properly in our familial robes. It is cardinal that you both represent the royal family with dignity. With honour!” Walburga looked to Sirius, “I implore you both to be on your best behaviour.”

“Yes, mother.”

“Yes, mother.” Regulus followed, voice quiet.

“Speak up, Regulus. It is improper to mumble.” Walburga snapped.

Regulus cleared his throat, “Yes, mother.” He said louder.

Walburga hummed, satisfied with Regulus’ response, “You are dismissed. I shall see you at dinner.”

Both Sirius and Regulus rushed out of the room.

Regulus stalked down the hall, not being able to contain his anger, “Who in the bloody hell does she think she is?! Find me a lady?”

“Well, you are of age.” Sirius pointed out, rushing to keep up with him.

“Not helping!” Regulus snapped.

They came into view of their knights, James’ face dropped, “Your majesty?”

“Not now, James.” Regulus said, voice wobbly as he stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Sirius sighed sadly.

“My lord, if I may impl-” James started.

“Our parents are to find him a suitable lady at the ball, this week.” Sirius told him.

James looked to the door then back at Sirius, “Tell me what he needs, and I shall do it.”

“Space.” Sirius said softly. “Just for the day. Check on him tonight and be gentle. Listen to his cries. Comfort him.”

James nodded, “I shall, sir. Thank you.”

“Of course.” Sirius looked to Remus, “Meeting soon?”

Remus nodded, “Yes, about and an hour more till we are called upon.”

“An hour, you say?” Sirius raised an eyebrow.

Remus scoffed, “You lustful bastard.”

James couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Sirius took Remus’ hand and pulled him into his room.

James just sighed, worried about his love. He wanted to go check up on him, but knew Sirius was right. Regulus needed space in times like this. Let his frustrations out in private before letting them out to a willing ear. James was that willing ear. He could listen to Regulus’ voice forever. 

He was interrupted from his wandering mind, by the door opening up. A splotchy faced Regulus stepped out, “Would you join me in my chamber?” He asked, voice small and tired.

James looked around the hall and nodded, “Of course, love.” 

Regulu stook James’ hand and pulled him into his room, “I presume Sirius told you.”

“Yes.” James nodded. “Reg, darling.. I’m so sorry.”

Regulus teared up and hugged onto James, “Oh, it’s horrible. I don’t want to marry a lady. I want to marry you, James. I love you and only you. I-I can’t do it.”

“Regulus, my love, breathe.” James instructed, holding Regulus tightly. “I need you to breathe.”

Regulus took a deep breath and sighed, “I just wish I were not a prince. Then I could marry who I love. I wouldn’t have to call upon a lady and live a life I do not want.”

“Quiet, Reg. It’s okay. I’m here.” James cooed, rubbing Regulus’ back. “Everything will work out in the end.”

“I promise you.”


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Regulus hatch a plan so they won't have to get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two homies!! having so much fun writing this, also might have gotten overboard with this chap rip. anyway....

Regulus was still awake, even this deep into the night. The only light came from the moon as the night birds and crickets chipped out his window. Frogs croaked, wolves howled, the night did as the night did.

And yet, Prince Regulus was still awake.

His mind couldn’t stop thinking about what his mother had said to him.

_Perhaps, look for a lady for Regulus._

Regulus sighed and sat up. He was hungry. 

He opened the door and looked around. James and Remus never stood guard at night. They were back in their chambers, sleeping. He snuck down the hallway and down to the servants stairs. He walked past their quarters and into the kitchen. There were loafs of bread, baskets of fruits and vegetables, grains and plants about, and an ice box in the corner, stuffed with different kinds of meats and other perishables. He grabbed an apple and an orange and opened up the bottom cupboards finding the wine. He needed some wine. Before he left, he grabbed a basket and put things in it, grabbing some rolls of bread, another apple and orange, some grapes, and scampered off back to his room. He reached his door and went past it, right to Sirius’, knocking on it gently.

A few moments later, Sirius opened it up, “How did I know you would be coming into my room tonight, dear brother?”

“Because you know that I can’t sleep when I am stressed.” Regulus said, barging into Sirius’ room. He sat the basket down on the bed and opened the balcony doors, letting in the fresh air and beautiful view of the stars.

“I see you’ve been to the kitchens.” Sirius said, sitting next to the basket on his bed. He picked up an apple and bit into it.

“Yes, you know I think better on a full stomach.” Regulus said, grabbing a few grapes and eating them.

“Why would you need to think?” Sirius asked.

“I need to find a way where we do not have to marry.” Regulus paced the room.

“Reg, there is no other way. As much as I hate it… We will have to wed one day. And plus, everything is all set up with Bella.” Sirius said, sadly. “She has the rings ready.”

“It’s bollocks!” Regulus snapped. “I want to be with James and I know you want to be with Remus! You cannot marry Bellatrix.”

“Then what are you proposing we do? Just… not marry? Run away from our duties. This kingdom needs us.” Sirius said. “If I am to become king, I must have a queen. And once that is, I will start to fix what our parents have done.”

As Sirius spoke, the gears in Regulus’ head started to turn.

_Run away? Not a bad idea…_

“That’s it…” Regulus said.

“What’s what?” Sirius asked, mouth full of apple.

“We run away!” Regulus grinned.

Sirius practically choked on the apple, “What?”

Regulus grabbed an orange and started to peel it, “We can run away! We find somewhere else to live, and we can take James and Remus with us!”

“No! We- we can’t just run away! What about the kingdom? They need us!” Sirius said.

“You know just as well as me, that we cannot do anything for them until you are crowned as king.” Regulus said. “Other than that, we are just for show. We serve no purpose here. We’d be much happier away from here, finally being with our loves.” He stuffed an orange slice in his mouth.

Sirius’ head was spinning, “I… Regulus… they’d come looking for us. They would accuse James and Rem of treason and they'd be killed! I can’t risk that for them.” He sounded scared. Because Sirius knew Regulus was right. They would be happier away from the palace. Just with Remus. Him and Remus, living in a nice cottage together.

Regulus cupped Sirius’ cheeks, “We would run far, far away, where they could never find us. We’d be safe. We can go to the coast! That's far! We can travel up to Scotland and lay home there! We can run to the woods of Nottingham, maybe run into Robin Hood.”

“Robin Hood is just a fairytale, Reg…” Sirius moved Regulus’ hands away from him. “I dunno… there's a lot of risk.”

“We won't do it now, we’ll wait until we’re ready.” Regulus assured. “We must keep this secret. No one can know.”

Sirius stood up, “Brother… are you sure about this?” He asked softly.

“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.” Regulus whispered, truly meaning his words.

Sirius nodded, “Then I shall go with you. Remus and I, both.”

Regulus hugged his brother, “Thank you. With all my heart, thank you.”

Sirius hugged Regulus back, “Now, let's eat what we have. You can sleep here tonight as well.”

“I also brought some wine. I need a good drink after today.” Regulus sighed.

“Fair enough.” Sirius smiled. “Tomorrow we shall head out to the woods. I will do your hair and we shall be able to speak in privacy about this matter.”

“With James and Remus?”

“With James and Remus.” Sirius nodded.

“Alright. Will you put the flowers in my hair like you did on my birthday?” Regulus asked, “James likes the flowers.”

Sirius smiled, “Anything for you, brother.” He pulled Regulus to the bed and for the rest of the night, they ate and drank and did as brothers did, soon falling asleep.

-

Both boys were awoken by a knock at the door, Regulus groaning as he woke up, “What?”

Remus opened the door, “It is time for your lessons.” He said. “I suggest you both clean yourself up before.”

Regulus rubbed his eyes and nodded, “Thank you, Remus.” He shoved Sirius, “Sirius… wake up.”

Sirius just groaned and turned over in bed.

Regulus sighed, “Your boyfriend is here.”

Sirius shot up at that, now wide awake, “Remus?”

Both Remus and Regulus laughed, Remus resuming his position at the door.

“We have lessons today.” Regulus said, getting up.

“Ah yes… lessons. Great.” Sirius said sarcastically.

“I have French and then paining, you?” Regulus asked, tying his hair up.

“Literature and philosophy.” Sirius said. “Boring things.”

“I like literature.”

“So does Remus. Bookworm, he is.” Sirius smiled.

Regulus smiled, “James is good at sport. Archery, fencing, hunting.”

“How nice for you. Getting to see him all hot and sweaty.” Sirius said with a teasing grin.

Regulus blushed darkly, “Shut up!” He got up and returned to his own room.

Sirius laughed and got ready for the day, hiding the leftover food and wine from the night before. He dressed in plain clothes, gathering the things he needed for his lessons. He hated that he still had to go to lessons. He was three and a half months away from turning twenty and he was still being treated like a child. That was partially why he resented his parents. That, and also the way they treat the people of the kingdom. They were, to simply put it, tyrants. They ruled with an iron fist, raising taxes, jailing those who could not pay and executing those who openly spoke out against the crown. Sirius despised it.

When he became king, he would make things easier for the people. Gain back their trust and love them like they should be loved. He’d be a humble king. A generous one. He would accept any and all people. As he should. It is his duty, his true calling. 

Sirius was interrupted by the door opening again, “It’s time to escort you to your lessons, my lord.” Remus said, a small smile on his face.

Sirius smiled back, “Then escort me, Sir Lupin.” He teased.

Remus chuckled and shook his head, “You’re impossible.”

“Ah, but you love it.” Sirius kissed remus’ cheek before leaving his room and walking to the lesson room.

He walked in and his teacher, Minerva McGonagall was there, chalkboard out and papers and quills on the desk.

Remus stood in the back of the room, staying put as it was his job.

McGonagall smiled when Sirius walked in, “Your highness, I’m glad you have arrived on time today.” She said.

“Ah, you love me whether I am early or late, Minnie.” Sirius sat at his desk.

“Your highness, I thought we have discussed that you shall call me Professor while we are in our studies.” McGonagall raised a thin eyebrow.

Sirius sat up straight at his desk and grinned, “Sorry… Professor.”

“Sirius, behave.” Remus said from the back of the room. 

McGonagall chuckled, “Ah, you two. Don’t cause too much ruckuss, please.”

“No promises, professor.” Sirius said. “I’ve been known not to behave.” 

“So I hear from your mother.” McGonagall said sadly. 

Sirius knew of Minerva’s disdain of Sirius’ parents and he agreed.

“You can talk about them, you know.” Sirius said. “I won't tell on you. And neither will Remus. We feel the same.”

“It is not my place, Sirius.” McGonagall said. “But it is enough that you know my feelings about it all.”

Sirius hummed and opened his book, starting his lesson.

A few rooms down, Regulus was in his French lesson, taught by Albus Dumbledore. 

“Je m’appelle Hugo et j’ai seize ans. Aujourd’hui, avec mes parents et ma sœur nous partons en voyage. Ma sœur s’appelle Laura, elle a treize ans. Nous sommes à l’aéroport; direction Barcelone en Espagne.” Regulus read, uninterested.

James stood in the back, just watching Regulus read.

“Regulus, if you may allow that I speak of you?” Dumbledore asked.

Regulus stopped reading and looked at his Professor, “You may.”

“You have improved greatly with your French. I want to ask your mother if it is alright to… suspend your lessons.” Dubledore said. “There is nothing I can teach you that you already know. You are very intelligent, my lord.”

James smiled, proud of his boy.

Regulus smiled, “I… that is very kind of you professor.”

“Another reason why I bring this up is because… Times are changing and you are getting older. You are receiving more responsibilities.”

Reg didn’t like where this was going, “Professor?”

“You must come to accept that you are to marry-”

“That’s enough.” James butt in.

“Your mother asked me-” Dumbledore started.

“No! I don’t care what she says or asks, I will _not_ be married! She can’t make me!” Regulus was getting upset. “I do not wish to continue this lesson. I appreciate the earlier compliments, but this is out of line.”

Regulus got up and stormed out of the room.

James glared at Dumbledore and quickly followed Regulus, “Your highness!” He called out.

“I wish to be left alone James.” Regulus said.

James managed to get in front of Regulus and stop him by the shoulders.

“Unhand me.” Regulus demanded.

James looked down at Regulus sternly, “I understand you are upset, but if you keep reacting like this, your mother is surely to punish you.”

Regulus turned pale and turned stiff. He avoided James’ eyes, knowing he was right.

“You have your painting lesson now. That will calm you down.” James assured. 

Regulus nodded, “I apologize for my behaviour.”

“It’s alright, love.” James whispered. He let go of Regulus when two maids turned down into the hallway.

“Shall we go?” He asked.

Regulus nodded, “We shall.” He replied quietly.

James led Regulus down the hallway. He looked over at the younger boy, admiring him. The light reflected off him in the most beautiful way. The halls were decorated with different expensive paintings and tapestries and statues. Suits of armour lined up some walls and all the curtains were drawn open to let in the sun.

“James?” Regulus inquired.

“Yes, love?” James replied.

“Later today, will you accompany Sirius and I out on for an excursion in the woods?” Regulus asked.

“Of course. It is my duty to protect you.” James nodded.

“N-not like that. Sirius and I must speak to you and Remus… In a private matter.” Regulus explained.

“Oh? What kind of private matter?” James asked.

“We must not discuss it here.” Regulus shook his head. “Later.”

“Alright.” James nodded. He stopped when they got to Regulus’ painting lesson. 

“Thank you, James.” Regulus said softly. “You mean a lot to me.”

“And you to I.” James said, love in his voice. 

Regulus looked up and down the hallway and hugged James when he knew the coast was clear.

James hugged back, holding Regulus tightly before inevitably having to let go.

Regulus smiled up at James before turning around and walking into the painting room, where his instructor, Horace Slughorn waited for him.

In there, Regulus painted whatever his heart desired. But subconsciously, he painted a small cottage by the ocean shore. It was quite cute, vines and flowers covering the walls. It was what he wanted. With James. He smiled at th painting.

“Ah, such beauty you have captured, your highness.” Slughorn complimented. “You really have mastered the understanding of mixing colours.” 

Regulus smiled, “Thank you, Horace. It is one of my simple joys in life to paint. I wish to do it all the time, if I could.” He signed his name at the bottom, “Leave it here to dry, will you?”

“Of course. Now go enjoy the rest of your day.” Slughorn smiled, “It is such a lovely day, go enjoy the sun. Walk in the garden.”

“That’s a wonderful idea. James,” Regulus turned and looked at the knight, “To the gardens?”

“Yes, my lord.” James bowed. He opened the door for Regulus and they walked out together.

They walked side by side, down the halls. Regulus wanted to reach out and grab James’ hand but he knew he couldn’t. Anyone could see them now. But… no one was in the hall now.

Regulu stopped and pulled James close, kissing him right on the lips.

James smiled into the kiss, but pulled back quickly, “Risky.” He scolded lightly.

Regulus just laughed, his hand on james’ arm.

Suddenly, rounding the corner came another knight who worked around the castle. He had black hair like Regulus, and it reached down to his shoulders. It was straight and usually greasy. He had a hooked nose and stood with dignity, which he did not have. HE looked at the two boys strangely.

James just glared at the other knight, “Snape.”

“Potter.” Severus spat back. He looked to Regulus and bowed, “Your highness.”

“Sir Snape… this isn’t your usual duty station. What is your business?” Regulus asked, becoming more… regal.

“I… your mother sent me on an arrond. I’m sorry for interrupting.” Severus said.

“Carry on.” Regulus pressed on. 

“Yes, my lord.” Severus said. He carried on down the hall, James glaring at him until he disappeared. 

“I hate him.” James said bitterly.

“He’s… certainly loyal to the crow.” Regulus sighed. “Thankfully he didn’t see that.”

James nodded, “We don’t need him exposing us.” He stood up straighter, “Let’s go, yeah?”

Regulus nodded as well and continued on, heading to the garden doors and stepping outside. It was warm that day, but not unbearably hot. A gentle breeze and shade from the trees cooled everything down. The flowers in bloom coloured up the place and the gardeners tending to them chatted as they worked.

As Regulu stepped outside, all workers stopped, bowed, then continued on their work. James came up beside Reg and smiled. 

“Perfect day for a stroll, innit James?” Regulus asked.

“Perfect day indeed, my lord.” James replied. 

“Shall we?”

“We shall.”


	3. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and regulus tell their knights of their plan, but it doesn't go as planned.

Sirius finished up his classes and grabbed a quick lunch before wandering around the castle, looking for his brother. He knew he was out of lessons, so he wanted to find him so they could discuss their plan with Remus and James. Remus walked right next him, sword attached to his hip.

“Remus?”

“Yes, Sirius?” 

“Regulus and I must discuss something with you.” Sirius said.

“Oh? And what would that be?” Remus asked, not sure where this was going.

“It… is a private matter. Not to be discussed in the open.” Sirius told him.

“I… I’m not sure how to respond to that.” Remus said awkwardly.

“It’s nothing bad, I assure you.” Sirius raised an eyebrow, “Nothing… like that either.”

Remus cleared his throat, “Alright… then why can’t you tell me?”

Sirius stopped and closed his eyes, sighed. He opened his eyes again and took Remus’ hands, “Just… trust me. Alright?”

Remus nodded, “Alright.”

Sirius smiled and kissed Remus’ hand. 

Remus blushed, “You’re the worst.”

Sirius dropped Remus’ hands and kept walking, “I know.” He smirked.

Remus smiled and walked after Sirius.

“Now, I do wonder… where has my brother run off to?” Sirius pondered. 

“Maybe he is still in his lessons? He does like to spend extra time when he’s painting.” Remus offered.

“Ah… yes… mayhaps. But he would have come found me for lunch.” Sirius said. “I reckon he hasn’t had lunch yet.”

“Maybe he went out with James somewhere?” Remus offered.

Sirius hummed, “That would be plausible. Let us check the garden.”

Remus nodded and followed Sirius down the hall.

They almost reached the door when Snape appeared, “Lupin!” He called out.

Remus stopped and tried not to groan, “Yes, Severus?” He asked, turning to look at Snape.

Snape came up to him and whispered in Remus’ ear.

Sirius had never been fond of Snape. He was a suck up to his parents and treated people below him like shit. He was a prick.

Sirius saw as Snape whispered to Remus, Remus got a bit… stoic. He paled a bit as well and nodded, “We will discuss this more later. Thank you for telling me.”

Snape nodded, bowed at Sirius and left.

“What was all that about?” Sirius asked.

“I’ll tell you later.” Remus assured, taking a deep breath, “Let’s find Regulus.” He carried on, Sirius quick to follow him out into the garden.

The gardeners bowed to Sirius, and carried on with their work.

Sirius went up to someone uprooting the weeds, “Have you seen my brother around?”

The man looked up at Sirius and nodded, “Yes, my lord. He went to the maze.”

The maze was a small shrubbery cut into a tiny maze. It was a simple maze since you could see over it, but the flowers there were beautiful. 

“Thank you.’ sirius said, making his was over. He soon spotted Regulus with James, just chatting as they walked the maze.

“Reg!” Sirius called out. He saw Regulus stop and look up at him. He turned at AJmes, said something Sirius couldn’t hear and made their way over. 

“There you are,” Sirius said as Regulus got closer, “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“Well you found me now. Ready?” Regulus asked.

Sirius nodded and looked at the other two boys, “To the woods!” He marched towards the section of woods they were permitted to go to. 

There was the private archery range, where Regulus and Sirius would practice. Archery was never Sirius’ favourite, so Regulu spent the most time there. James was the best at it though. He was very skilled in fighting, while Remus excelled in defence. Together, they protected the royal brothers.

They reached the clearing and Sirius stopped. He turned to the others, “As you are well aware, both Regulus and I are to be married off. I, more sooner than later.”

Remus looked over at James and James shrugged.

“Last night we- well I- came up with a plan so we wouldn’t have to.” Regulus spoke up. 

“H-how? What solution could possibly help you?” James asked.

“We run.” Sirius said. “All four of us. Away from here. We can just be… together.”

Remus looked confused and James looked… well Sirius couldn’t tell. 

“Wh… why would you want to leave this? You have what literally everyone else wants.” Remus said. “And you want to be king! How can you be king if you run away?”

“How can I be king, if my cruel father still sits on the throne and will for another twenty years?” Sirius said back. “Reg and I are miserable. Yes, we’re well off, but we won't be happy if we have to marry other people.”

“Exactly. Mother and father have never been kind to us, you both know that.” Regulus looked to James, who now looked guilty.

“Reg…” James said softly, “It’s dangerous… They come looking for you, for all of us.”

Remus nodded, “And if they found us, they would kill James and I.” 

“Yes, but we’d run far away.” Regulus took James’ hands and looked him in the eyes, “We’d be safe. Away from here and free to love each other like we were destined too.”

James closed his eyes, “I dunno, Reg…”

“Think about it at least.” Regulus begged.

James nodded, “I will. I’ll think about it.”

Sirius looked to Remus, “And you?”

“My mum is dying.” Remus said, not meeting Sirius’ eyes.

Sirius… didn’t understand. He did, but he didn’t. 

“I… I can’t go with you, Sirius.” Remus said sadly.

“What?” Sirius asked.

“I-I have a duty to the castle, and a duty to my mother. And I love you, Sirius-”

“We can help your mother! We can help you and you can be with her!” Sirius said. “But we cannot be together if I am to be wed!”

“Sirius-” Remus said.

“No! If you truly loved me, you would run off to me!” Sirius said, getting upset.

“Sirius!” Reglus said, surprised. Even he was shocked over his brother's behaviour.

“I have a duty to the kingdom!” Remus argued.

“You have a duty to me!” Sirius argued back, “You’re _my_ knight!”

“I am a knight of House Black!” Remus said. “We shall speak of this no longer!” He turned and walked away.

“Where are you going?” Sirius asked, now panicked. 

“Back to the castle!” Remus called back.

“You are my knight, you cannot leave me alone!” Sirius started to tear up.

“You have James, you’ll be fine!” Remus said, disappearing into the trees.

When Remus was gone, Sirius stomped the ground and shouted out into the sky.

“Fuck!”

Regulus watched his brother sady, “Sirius, that was out of line.”

Sirius glared at Reguls, “Oh? How so?”

“His mother is dying! That must put stress on him!” Regulus said.

“But we can help her!” Sirius said.

“We can’t help her if we’ve run off!” Regulus said. That shut Sirius up.

“Remus loves you, but he also loved his mother. He is supported here, but if he runs off with us, he will be wanted.” Regulus sighed and looked at James, “And so will you. Let’s… let’s just wait and see. We still have time.”

“It’s too late for me. Once they announce the wedding at the ball… I’m done for.” Sirius looked back to the way Remus went. “It’s too late.”


	4. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball commences and Regulus meets a certain red-haired girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another ten pages :,)))) hope you like it!! things are getting interesting

One week later, and it was the day of the ball. The extended family had come the day before, staying for the weekend to make the ball not as chaotic. 

Sirius had woken up early, many servants around to help him get dressed and ready for that night. His mother had said to them that he must be husband material. 

Remus was still stationed in front of Sirius’ room. The past few days have been rough, neither of them talking to each other, only quick and longing glances when the other was looking. 

They both missed each other dearly.

Regulus, on the other hand, had been very anxious. His mother was adamant on dancing with as many girls as possible, to find a suitable wife. He so desperately wanted to run off, but James was still on the fence. Not because anything was keeping him to the castle, but because it was dangerous. Both his and Regulus’ lives would be in danger. 

Regulus was being dressed. White shirt, black pants and an emerald green jacket, only used for moments like this. He looked regal. There was a silver lace lining on his jacket and silver buttons. It was Sirius’ but it was too small for him now. Last but not least, a silver crown was placed upon his head. He took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror. His jet black hair had grown out to his chin. He always linked his hair longer, but this was the longest that Walburga would usually allow before she forced him to cut it short again. 

He took a deep breath.

“You look beautiful.” A voice behind Regulus said.

Regulus jumped a little and turned, seeing James standing there with a smile.

“Thank you.” Regulus smiled. “Haven’t worn this bloody crown in so long, I forgot how heavy it was.”

“It’s nice though. You look nice.” James smiled more.

“So do you. I see they upgraded your armour.” Regulus grinned.

James, instead of clad in simple iron armour, was now dressed in shining silver amour, a green cloth draped over it with the Black family crest.

“Why thank you.” James chuckled, “It’s quite hot and sweaty in here, but it’ll do.”

Regulus hummed, “Have you… thought about my proposal more?”

James looked down at his feet, “I, uh… yeah actually. I have.”

“And?” Regulus asked, hopeful. 

“I-”

Before James could answer, Regulus’ door opened, Remus standing in his knew armour, “Regulus, you brother has asked for your presence.”

Regulus sighed and nodded. He looked to James, “Tell me later.”

James nodded and watched Regulus go into Sirius’ room.

Remus kept standing there, “James… I have to tell you something.”

“Yes, yes anything, Rem.” James nodded, getting closer to Remus. 

“I… I must return home for a little while.” Remus said sadly, “My mother’s condition is worsening and… I need to be there with her.”

“Oh, Remus…” James frowned, “I'm so sorry.”

“It’ll only be for a few weeks.” Remus said, “And Snape will be taking my position.”

James groaned, “Snape? Why him?”

“The Queen wishes it.” Remus sighed. “I am not happy about it either but… You cannot tell Sirius. Okay?”

“I…” James sighed and nodded, “I won’t.”

“Thank you.” Remus hugged James tightly.

“Send best wishes to your mum.” James said. “When you do leave?”

“Tomorrow morning.” Remus said. 

James nodded, “I’ll keep an extra eye on Sirius.”

Remus smiled, “Thank you, james. You truly are my best friend.”

“Anything for you, Rem.” James smiled.

Inside Sirius’ room, Sirius was pacing in front of his bed, where Regulus was sitting.

“I just don’t understand! Doesn’t he love me?” Sirius rented, dressed similarly to Regulus, but instead of a green jacket, he wore a striking red, lined with gold lace and a golden crown, hair tied back in a ponytail.

“He does, you daft twit!” Regulus rolled his eyes, “He’s just under a lot of pressure right now. With his mum and all…”

“Yes, but we can take care of her!” Sirius said.

“Not if we’ve run off. We’d put her in danger by interacting with her.” Regulus pointed out.

“But- but-”

“Let’s just… wait a bit more. Until we make a final decision. Okay?” Regulus said. “It’s a short window, but we’ll be able to do it.”

Sirius sighed and rubbed his eyes, “Yeah… yeah, fine. Let’s just get this over with.”

Regulus nodded, “It’ll be over before you know it.”

Sirius groaned, “I have to dance with Bellatrix.”

“I have to dance with everyone else.” Regulus sighed.

“At least Cissy and Andy are married.” Sirius said. “And Andy is married to someone who is actually cool.”

“She scored, marrying the king of Ireland.” Regulus grinned.

“We should visit her.” Sirius said, matching his brother's grin.

Regulus took Sirius’ hand, “Let’s go.”

They walked out of Sirius’ room and James and Remus stood at their place behind them as they walked the hall, down to the ballroom, where guests were chatting and dancing already.

Horns blew and a man with a scroll stood in front of large wooden doors, “Introducing the royal family! King Orion, Queen Walburga, Prince Sirius and Prince Regulus!”

The doors opened and there stood the royal family, all in their glory. Walburga dressed in an elegant green dress and Orion in a darker green jacket, matching Regulus’ and holding a silver staff with an emerald on top. They walked forward together and took their place at the thrones, the crowd bowing when they passed. Sirius and Regulus walked out after them, the guests bowing again and taking their place on either side of their parents, staying standing. James and Remus stood next to Regulus and James, standing guard.

And then, the party commenced.

Sirius tried not to audibly groan when he spotted Bellatrix make her way over, dressed in a ghastly puke green and black dress, “Sirius!” She called out, shrill voice annoying as ever. 

Sirius put on a fake smile, “Why, hello dear cousin. Enjoying tonight, are we?” He said, nodding to the glass in Bellatrix’s hand.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, “Oh, please. Tonight is about us, I’m allowed to enjoy it. We must dance, Queen Mother demands it.”

Sirius looked over to his mother who was seated next to him, “Do you?”

“I do.” Wlaburga said. “Go dance, and talk with the people. Introduce Bella. And don’t be…”

“Myself?” Sirius offered.

“Exactly.” Walburga nodded. 

Sirius sighed and offered his hand to Bellatrix who gladly took it, then took her out to the dance floor.

Regulus watched his brother dance with their cousin. Sirius looked miserable. Regulus looked to his father, “And what shall I do, father?”

“Go talk with the other women here. Fine one who would be good to court. Find a wife, Regulus.” Orion said, overlooking the crowd.

Regulus sighed, “Yes, father.” He made his way around the food tables, greeting guests and talking with women who he had no interest in.

Later in the night, Walburga stood and the hall silenced itself.

“Tonight, we come together and celebrate two people. My son Sirius, the prince, and Lady Bellatrix of Sussex.” Walburga said, “Tonight, we announce their union as man and wife, a union of marriage for the sake of our country!” The hall erupted in cheers and people congratulated Sirius with hand shakes and pats on the back.

As Walburga went on with her speech about the greater good of England or some other bollocks, Regulus yawned, trying to hide it with his glass. A girl next to him chuckled.

“Bored with your mother’s speech, are you?” A redheaded girl asked, dressed in a light blue dress.

“Always. She just goes on and on.” Regulus said, making the girl giggle.

Regulus smiled, “Well, I’m sure you know who I am. Who might you be?”

The girl smiled, “Lily Evans, of Nottingham.”

“Pleased to meet you, madam.” Regulus took Lily’s hand and kissed it.

“You as well, my lord.” Lily smiled.

“Why don’t you and I… go somewhere else?” Regulus offered, willing to do anything to get out of the ball, out of his parents watchful eyes.

“What about your brother? They just announced-”

“Oh please, I’ve known for weeks, this is all old news.” Regulus rolled his eyes.

“Well… if that’s the case then… where is your library?” Lily asked with a coy smile.

Regulus grinned and took Lily’s hand and led her out of the ballroom.

James, fortunately caught Regulus and Lily leaving and followed them out.

“So, you highness…” Lily started.

“Oh please, call me Regulus, I insist.” Regulus said.

“Alright, _Regulus_ ,” Lily smiled, “Why would you want to sneak out of a ball?”

Regulu sighed, “Mother and father want to find a wife for me… but I am not interested in getting married.” He looked behind him and blushed when he saw James.

Lily looked back at James and nodded as well, “Ah… well… I have no interest in getting married either.”

Regulus stood and looked at Lily curiously, “You… wish not to marry?”

“Correct.” Lily nodded.

Regulus narrowed his eyes, “Are you..?” He asked in a whisper.

“Are you?!” Lily asked back.

James couldn’t help but laugh.

Lily looked at James and her eyes widened, “Him?” She asked Regulus.

“Please, you cannot tell anyone!” Regulus begged. “It would destroy me and kill James!”

“You can’t tell anyone about me either, my sister would hold it above me forever!” Lily said back.

“I won’t!” Regulus nodded. 

After a moment of silence, they both broke out laughing.

“Well what are the odds!” Lily laughed.

“Exactly!” Regulus grinned.

Lily looked at James, ‘Well you’re the lucky man then!”

James stood up straighter, “Just doing my duty, my lady.”

Regulus and Lily laughed, “Come here, dork.” Regulus smiled.

James stepped forward and Regulus pulled him into a kiss, “He is my only love.” He said softly, looking into James’ eyes.

Lily smiled, “That is sweet.”

Regulus sighed and held James close, “That is why I am so… put off to the idea of marriage. Only see myself marrying James.” James kissed Regulus’ head softly.

Lily hummed and soonher head was wracking with an idea, “Well… maybe to occupy your, and my, parents… we could say we want to get married. And then we both can just… love who we want to while also satisfying our parents.”

James tilted his head, “That...that isn't a bad idea.”

Regulus hummed as well, “But… but what about our plan?”

“Plan?” Lily asked.

“I… We had a plan with my brother to run off with our loves, so we could be safe?” Regulus said.

“Your brother? Is he…?” Lily asked.

Regulus nodded, “With his knight as well.”

“That is why he looked so uninterested this evening?” Lily asked.

James nodded, “Not very happy to be marrying his cousin.”

“Well then…” Lily started to pace the hall. “What if we tell our parents we are to be wed… just to get them off our backs… then once things have died down… that’s when we run.”

“We?” Regulus asked.

“Oh, please, I like women, Regulus. I’d never be welcome home. Of course, I’d be coming with.” Lily said.

Regulus grinned, “Perfect! All five of us then!”

“Four.” James said, making both Regulus and Lily look at him.

“Four?” Regulus asked.

“Four… Remus is going home to his mother tomorrow. She is… not well.” James sighed.

“Oh my...that…” Regulus sighed, “Poor Remus.”

“Indeed, but you must not tell Sirius.” James said. “Remus doesn’t want to draw much attention to himself.”

Regulus nodded, “Of course.”

Lily frowned, “We can come back for him. So Sirius can be happy.”

“It would be difficult… But I want to.” Regulus said, looking at James. “Would you help me?”

James nodded, “Of course.”

Regulus looked at James more intensely, “Does that mean… you’ll come with?”

James smiled and nodded, “I will. I will come with you.”

Regulus teared up and hugged James tightly, “Oh, I love you, James!”

James hugged Regulus back, “I love you too.”

“We must hurry back.” Lily said, looking down the hall. “We wouldn’t want to cause suspicion.”

Regulus pulled back and nodded, “You’re right.” 

Lily offered her hand, and with Regulus taking it, they went back into the ballroom, James trailing behind them.


	5. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Regulus make a difficult decision when new information arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go, it's getting juicy y'all >:)

The next morning, Sirius slept in. The night before had exhausted him, dancing with Bella, getting congratulated by dozens of people and having to look like he enjoyed it. 

He woke up just as afternoon started, groaning from the headache that was formed. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking around his room. His clothes were about the room, not having bothered to put them away. Sirius sighed and got out of bed, wanting to talk to Regulus. He didn’t see him that whole night and wanted to ask if anything happened with the wife finding.

He dressed in something simple and looked out the door, “Oi, Rem, is-” He stopped when he saw that Remus wasn’t there. Instead, it was Severus Snape.

“W.. where’s Remus?” Sirius asked.

“Sir Lupin is away on leave. I am the temporary replacement until his return.” Snape said, barely looking at Sirius.

“Why? Where did he go?” Sirius asked, “When will he come back?”

“I am not at liberty to discuss, your highness.” Snape said, again, not really regarding Sirius. 

“Bull shit.” Sirius huffed. “You know if Reg is awake?”

“He is.” Snape nodded. “Just got back from lunch."

Sirius sighed and went into Regulus’ room, seeing him with a pad of paper and some charcoal. He sat by his balcony, just drawing.

“Oi, Reg.” Sirius said, making himself known.

Regulus looked back and smiled when he saw Sirius, “About time. Thought I’d have to go in there and wake you with a bucket of water over your head.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Sirius plopped down onto Regulus’ bed. “Where were you last night?”

Regulus hummed, “Whatever do you mean?”

“You weren’t at the ball yesterday. It seems right after mothers' lovely announcement, you just… vanished.” Sirius said, inspecting his nails.

“Ah, well you see, I met someone.” Regulus grinned.

Sirius looked at Regulus quizzically, “You met someone? A girl?”

“Yep.” Regulus nodded. “We’ve agreed to marry?”

“What?!” Sirius said, “But what about-”

“We’re not actually going to get married. She’s… she’s like us…” Regulus said.

“Like us?” Sirius asked.

“Like us… as in… romantically… she…” 

“Oooohhhh!” Sirius realized. Another moment passes, “OOOOOOH!”

“Yes, see!” Regulus grinned, “Say I’ll marry her to appease mother and father and once they are truly off my back… that’s when we run. And she’s coming with us.” 

“She is?” Sirius asked.

“Well… yes… her parents obviously wouldn’t like her being… you know.” Regulus said.

“Wait… who is there girl anyways?” Sirius asked.

“Lily Evans, Lady of Nottingham.” Regulus said. “A small, private family.”

Sirius hummed, “So you’re still running?”

Regulus nodded, “I am… and… James is coming with.”

Sirius sighed, “Remus… isn’t here.”

Regulus looked at Sirius sadly, “I know… it… it’s his mum.”

Sirius rubbed his face, “That’s what I thought… She’s gonna die, isn’t she?”

“Most likely. And Remus will need time… to grieve.” Regulus said. “Which is why… James and I will come back for him. If you choose to come with us… we’ll go back for him. And if not... We’ll come back for both of you.”

Sirius tried to give Regulus a reassuring smile but… he knew it was too late. Once he got married… it would be too much.

“It’ll be alright. We’ll be able to live happily with each other and… it’ll be amazing.” Regulus smiled. “I promise.”

Sirius nodded, “Well… I am going to get something to eat. May I… spend time with you today?”

“Of course… I would rather not cross mother today. Her and Auntie have gone in a bit of a… spat.” Regulus said.

“About what?” Sirius asked, standing.

“Bella. What else?” Regulus sighed.

“Noted.” Sirius nodded. He left Regulus’ room and sighed when he heard Snape follow him. This would be a lot to get used to. “Do you have to follow me everywhere?” He asked, voice annoyed.

“It is my job to follow you, my lord.” Snape said. 

Sirius groaned, “But why you?! Why couldn’t it have been… fucking… Peter or someone. At least Peter is funny.”

“Your mother ordered it, Sir.” Snape sighed. 

“Well I never liked her so…” Sirius said. “He’s evil and cruel and doesnt love me or Regulus.”

Snape rolled his eyes but didn’t stay anything. 

Sirius went to the kitchen and grabbed some fruit for himself and maybe some for Reg. He glared at Snape as he passed him and continued back to Reg’s room. 

Down the hall he could hear his mother yelling at his aunt. He couldn't help but stop and listen. 

“No, they must marry within the next two weeks. We need to make this family stronger and ensure that the name carries on. We shall reign over this country for as long as it takes.” Walburga said. 

Sirius’ blood ran cold.

“You must make sure Sirius is ready. We all know how he can be. Nothing must go wrong, sister.” Druella Black spoke, voice just as cold. “Because if he is not ready, I do not want him marrying my sweet daughter.”

“He will be. I swear to you.” Walburga said.

“Next two weeks?” Sirius asked himself in a small voice.

“Next two what?” Snape asked, suddenly appearing behind him.

Sirius jumped, “Bloody hell! Warn me next time…”

Snape rolled his eyes.

Sirius took one last look down the hall and saw his mother shake hands with his aunt. He quickly made his way back down the hall and into Regulus’ room.

“Two weeks!” Sirius said, angry and anxious.

“Two weeks what?” Regulus asked.

“I’m getting married within two weeks! I heard mother and aunt talking about it just now!” Sirius said, eyes tearing up. “It’s too late, Reg! We’re too late!”

Regulus immediately stood to console his brother, “hey, hey, hey… Take a deep breath, Siri…”

Regulus hadn’t called Sirius that since they were kids, but it always calmed Sirius down, just like now. He took a few deep breaths in and out, in and out….

“In and out, just like that.” Regulus nodded. “We can still fix this.” He said softly, “You won’t marry Bella… but we have to leave now.”

Sirius sniffed, “But-but Remus…”

“We will come back for him, I promise.” Regulus nodded. “I'll write to Lily, let her know where to meet us. Just… pack what you can, but make it light.”

Sirius wiped his eyes and nodded, “Okay… okay… yeah…” He took a step back and collected himself.

“You alright?” Regulus asked.

Sirius nodded slowly, “I will be. When should we-?”

“Tonight. And next week we’ll come back for Remus. We… we need someone who will give us information about his mother…” Regulus said, now pacing.

“Snape…” Sirius said. “We can come back and force him to tell us about Remus?” 

“Could work… but he hates you and James…” Regulus said. 

“Then you ask him! Or… disguise yourself to ask him.” Sirius said.

“A disguise…” Regulus nodded, “That could work.”

“Perfect… I'll see you tonight then?” Sirius asked.

Regulus nodded, “Tonight.”

Sirius took another deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, “We’re actually doing this?”

Regulus nodded, “We are…”

“We’ll… we’ll be free… yeah?” Sirius asked, voice a little shaky.

Regulus nodded again, “We will. Free to love whoever we want.”

“Free…” Sirius whispered.


	6. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus, Sirius and James finally make their great escape to freedom.

Regulus was very anxious the rest of the day. He had packed a small bag, filled with some clothes, money and a small stuffed bear. Sirius had gotten it for him when they were smaller. He also decided to pack a little art supplies, in case he could sell something to make more money if they ran out. Or just if he had time.

Regulus had managed to send off a letter to Lily, and had said it was priority mail so it should reach her by nightfall. It had where they would meet, about halfway up to her. Regulus also told James when he went out for a _private_ walk. When his shift ended, James would go back to his quarters and pack all that he had. 

James had mentioned that his parents lived up north, near Newcastle and Regulus agreed to there being their first rest point. It’d give them time to run through the night, far away, then rest through the day and travel into Scotland the next night. They were hoping to reach Edinburg by the second day to seek refuge with Andromeda and Ted. They couldn’t be touched there, since it was a different country, under a completely different rule. They’d be free. 

At around ten that night, Regulus got a knock at his door and quickly but quietly opened it, seeing Sirius with his own bag. Sirius walked into Reg’s room and threw his bag on the bed, “I’m ready? Is James gonna be here?”

“Any second now.” Regulus nodded. He looked at the clock in his room and sighed.

“I packed light, just like you said.” Sirius said to distract his brother. “I brought a lot of money as well, so we should be fine for a few months.”

Regulus nodded, ‘I uh… I packed the Teddy…”

Sirius smiled, “The one I got you?”

Regulus nodded, “I still have it in bed with me when I sleep. I don’t get nightmares when it’s near.”

Sirius pulled Regulus into a hug, “We’ll make it out of here, brother. We’ll be happy and safe from our tyrant mother.” He whispered. “She won’t hurt you anymore.”

Regulus sighed and held his other brother tightly, images of the past flashing around in his mind.

_WHACK!_

_“You will NOT raise your voice at me!” Walburga screamed at a thirteen year old Regulus, who was crying._

_“Y-yes mother.” Regulus sniffed, cheek stinging badly. Sirius stood behind him, furious as ever but not daring to intervene. He knew he would have to take care of Reg later, just like what Reg does to him when the situation is switched._

_“Look at me when you speak, boy.” Walburga said, voice cruel and unforgiving._

_Regulus looked up at his mother through teary eyes._

_“Pathetic.” She said._

Regulus shuddered from the memory and pulled back, wiping his eyes. “I just can’t believe we’re actually doing this.”

“Me either.” Sirius said. “After twenty years…”

“Eighteen for me.” Regulus said.

Sirius hummed, “Does James know?”

“Very little… I don’t tell him the details.” Regulus said, looking down at his hands.

“He’s going to find out eventually… It's better if it comes from you then from someone else.” Sirius said.

“Who’s going to tell him?” Regulus asked, “I don’t think mother goes around telling people she beats her children.”

“True… but you know people. Gossip… rumors…” Sirius said. He sighed, “Just take it at your own pace.”

Regulus nodded, “I will. Thank you.”

Sirius smiled and suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Regulus rushed to the door and creaked it open.

Standing there was a smiling James, glasses askew and in commoner clothes, which Regulus hardly ever saw him in. He had a bag around his shoulders and Regulus immediately pulled him into a kiss.

James held Regulus close as they kissed, knowing it would be the last one they’d have in this castle. 

Regulus pulled back, “Oh, how glad I am to see you.” He whispered.

“I’m glad to see you as well.” James grinned.

“Get in here, both of you.” Sirius said, “Before you’re seen.”

Regulus sighed and pulled James into the room, closing the door behind them.

“What’s the plan?” James asked, setting his bag down.

“We use the servants quarters. The one near the kitchens. It leads out to the stables.” Regulus said.

“But we need to get to the armoury first so we take the long way, past the ballroom.” Sirius added.

“But the ballroom is right near-”

“Yes, yes, mother and father's room.” Regulus said. “They have around the clock guards by their doors.” He bit at his nails and James gently pulled his hand away.”

“Your fingers will bleed if you do that, love.” James said softly, kissing Regulus’ hand.

Regulus sighed, “I don’t know how we’ll get past them.”

Sirius paced a little, thinking deeply.

James pulled Regulus close against his chest, “Just think… we’re soon out of here. We can kiss whenever we want and we can be in love and we can be outside and in love.” He cooed into the smaller boy's ear. “And we can finally celebrate your birthday… uninterrupted.”

Regulus blushed, “Oh, please! That was over a month ago now, get over it!”

“I wanted a nice night with my lover! And you just _had_ to go and get whisked off to some bollocks dinner.” James pouted.

“It’s tradition!” 

“It’s annoying!” James whined. “Let me just treat you… one night... Please?” He kissed Regulus’ cheek.

Regulus rolled his eyes and smiled, “If you insist.”

James grinned, “Oh, I do.”

“I’ve got it!” Sirius grinned. “We can distract them, draw them away from the doors so we can pass in the hallway.”

Regulus nodded, “That could work. We could use a shoe and throw it to make a noise.”

Sirius nodded, “Excellent. Get in position boys… It’s time.”

As the clock rang eleven times, the three boys snuck down the hallway with their bags, Sirius holding a shoe in his hand, ready to distract the guards.

They all peaked their heads around the corner and saw two guards standing in front of the King and Queen’s door.

“Throw it, Sirius.” Regulus whispered.

Sirius nodded and threw the shoe in the opposite direction of the hallway, all three of them pressing their backs up against the wall to not be seen.

As planned, both guards went to investigate the noise, not noticing the three boys hidden in the shadows. 

When the guards were gone, the boys made a break for it, dashing down the hall towards the armoury. They ran together and made it to the armoury, rushing inside and closing to the door.

They all were out of breath as they looked around the large room. There were weapons everywhere, swords, knives, canons, maces, and shiels and bows. Regulus immediately went to grab a bow and plenty of arrows while Sirius and James grabbed swords, and James a shield. The shield had the Black family crest on the front of it.

“Let’s keep going.” Sirius whispered.

The other two nodded and they snuck their way out of the amoury, walking quietly down the hall to the servants quarters where they exited the castle. Before them were the stables. About a dozen horses were in their stalls, resting through the night. Regulus immediately went to get his horse, a white one with shining hair. He quickly got the saddle on and got onto the horse. The other two grabbed random horses and took a bit more time getting saddled up, but soon they were ready. Sirius led his horse to the front and opened the door, soon mounting the horse.

“Well… this is it.” Regulus said softly.

“Yep.” James nodded. “Last look of the castle.”

Sirius raised two fingers to the castle and took off on his horse. Regulus grinned and raced after him, James following. They went down the path into the village. Most houses were dark, spare one or two. They went quickly to make sure they wouldn’t be followed or spotted. After a few minutes, they made it to the outskirts of the kingdom, where the farmers lived. They kept on racing, not wanting to take any chances of getting caught. 

The three eventually made their way into the path in the woods. It was dark, but the horses knew their way. They came to a trop and they all caught up with each other.

“We did it.” Regulus grinned, “We actually did it!”

“I can’t fucking believe it.” Sirius matched Reg’s grin.

“And now, to meet Lily.” James said.

“We will meet her in Nottingham, and then carry onto Newcastle and that’s where we rest.” Regulus said. 

“Why Newcastle again?” Sirius asked.

“That’s where my parents live.” James said. “They are very understanding and accepting of all. Kind people.”

“They sound wonderful.” Regulus smiled. “I can’t wait to meet them.”

“Newcastle… you think we can make it by daybreak?” Sirius asked.

“If we let the horses drink and eat in Nottingham, then yes.” James nodded. “They would have to run most of the way.”

“We also have Lily’s horse. Worse comes to worse, we can double up on horses.” Regulus pointed out.

“Let’s just keep going. The sooner we get to Lily, the better.” James said.

Sirius nodded, “Agreed.”

Regulus made his horse start in a run again, just happy to be free.


	7. The Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius, Regulus and James arrive in Nottingham and run into a bit of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this turned out longer than I thought lol

It was a few hours later when the boys arrived in Nottingham. It was a smaller area than London, but still big. There was another castle on top of a hill, not as big as the royal family’s but still stood out.

“Where did you tell Lily to meet us?” James asked quietly.

“On the other end of town, near Sherwood Forest.” Regulus said. “Told her to pack light and bring money, food, weapons. Stuff like that.”

James nodded, “Good. Never know who lives in the woods.”

“Oh, don’t say that James!” Regulus scolded. “You’ll curse us!”

“Curses aren’t real, Reg.” Sirius sighed. “It’s all fairy tales.”

“Says you. I believe it’s real. All of it. Magic, fairies, witches.” Regulus grinned.

“Mermaids? Trolls?” James asked.

“Definitely. Dragons as well.” Regulus nodded.

Sirius scoffed, “That's baby stuff, Reg.”

“It’s not! Plenty of people believe in it!” Regulus frowned.

“It’s okay, Reg.” James reached over and took Regulus’ hand. “You’re allowed to believe in whatever you want.”

“Thank you, Jamie.” Regulus smiled softly.

Sirius smiled over at the two. He was happy Reg got to be with James now. He knew Regulus would be devastated if James couldn’t go with them. He could tell that Regulus was truly smitten with James, and that James felt the same. He just hoped Remus felt the same still, after their argument and all. Didn’t help with him being home with his dying mum, but Sirius understood. He would still love Remus for eternity, no matter what happened.

Sirius was drawn out of his thoughts by Regulus’ laughter. Seeing his brother happy made him happy. 

“No, obviously there can be good witches and bad witches, it depends on their personal morals.” Regulus said.

“Would you be a good witch or a bad witch, then?” James asked.

“Good! I wanna help people.” Regulus smiled.

“I know you do, darling.” James smiled back.

Regulus blushed at the nickname and looked back in front of him.

At about this time, the boys entered the central area of Nottingham. The houses around had all their lights off, signaling a sleeping household. No one would know they were here.

They sped up a bit through town, not wanting to risk getting caught. They zoomed past the front of the castle and soon entered the northern part of town, and streets turned into trees as they entered Sherwood Forest.

Regulus grinned and looked around as the horses slowed, “Maybe we’ll run into Robin Hood.”

“Unfortunately, Robin Hood doesn't exist.” A female voice said from behind the boys.

All the boys got startled and turned around quickly, James and Sirius drawing their swords.

A red haired woman came out of the shadows on a brown horse.

“Lily!” Regulus smiled, getting off his horse.

Lily got off hers and went to hug Regulus.

“I’m so glad you got my letter in time.” Regulus said, hugging Lily tightly.

“I’ve been waiting for ages to get out of this damned place, I was so happy when I got it.” Lily said with a smile. She pulled back and nodded at James, “Good to see you again.”

James put his sword away, “You as well, my lady.”

Lily rolled her eyes, “Oh please, enough with the formalities.”

James laughed.

Lily looked to Sirius, “Congratulations on your engagement.”

Sirius looked to Regulus, “Is she always this cheeky?”

Regulus grinned, “It’s a taste of your own medicine.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, just as Lily did and continued on his horse.

Regulus and Lily got back on their horses and followed Sirius. 

It was still quite dark, getting darker the more they went into the woods. The moonlight was hidden by the trees and the four relied on the horses to know where they were going.

“How long until we get to Newcastle?” Regulus asked after another hour.

“Three more hours.” James said.

Regulus groaned, “That’s so long! I’m tired.” He whined.

“Deal with it, Reg. We’re all tired.” Sirius said.

“You don’t have to be so ru-”

Regulus was cut off by a rustle in the woods. The whole group stopped and turned their heads to the direction of the noise. 

Another rustle and then a shout of, “Get ‘em!”

Suddenly, there were more shouting and arrows flying past the group of four.

“It’s bandits! Go go go!” Sirius said, racing off on his horse.

The others followed, trying to outrun the group of bandits, but they also had horses and chased after them. Arrows still whizzed past them, until one hit Regulus’ horse, causing the horse to fall and Regulus went tumbling down with the horse. He handed with a hard thud and rolled a few times before sitting up and coming face to face with a man, who had a sword pointed at Regulus’ face.

“Looky what we have here, fella.” The man smirked, “The good ole prince of England.” 

Regulus was terrified, but he heard the other three stop and call out for him.

“Please don’t hurt me.” Regulus begged in a small voice.

The man just grinned evilly down at Regulus as others surrounded him. They picked Regulus up and someone held a knife to his throat, turning him to face Sirius, James and Lily who had dismoused and unsheathed their weapons. Regulus’ heart beat fast as someone else pressed a knife to his side.

“Unhand him, this instant.” Sirius demanded.

“Or what? You’re outnumbered, your majesty.” A man on the other side of Regulus said.

“We have the upper hand.” Another one said.

“Yes, well, I am the Crown Prince, so I could just have you all hunted down and executed. How does that sound?” Sirius asked.

“Ah, you wouldn’t dare do anything when we have your precious brother’s life in our will.” The man holding Regulus bound said. 

Sirius stared down the man, “What do you want?”

“Money… power… him.” The same man said, nodding his head to Regulus. “We want a lot of things.”

“What can I get you that will allow all of us to leave with our lives?” Sirius asked, getting impatient.

“All the money you have on you.” The man said.

Sirius looked to James who nodded. James went back to the horses and got started to untie the bags.

“That’s a good boy, innit?” The man grinned.

Sirius scowled, “Shut up, old man.”

The man pressed the knife closer to Regulus’ neck, “I’d watch what you say, when I have this much leverage over you.”

“Sirius, just be quiet.” Regulus said, shaking out of fear. 

“Listen to your brother… Sirius.” The man teased.

Sirius tensed up more, “Hurry up, James.”

Before another word could be spoken, a loud bang and a flash of light came from the woods.

“Unhand him!” A female voice called out.

Suddenly, two women came from the woods. One was tall and blonde, an orange aura surrounding her hands, the other had black skin and the most curly hair that one could have seen in the kingdome. She wore a confident smile on her face as the blonde looked determined.

“Who are you?” The man holding Regulus asked.

“Your worst nightmare.” The blonde said, hands suddenly bursting with fire. 

Regulus’ eyes widened with wonder and fear as the woman shot fire towards the bandits. Someone pulled Regulus to the ground again, avoiding the fire, but by some misfortune, Reg just had to land on the very knife that had been pushed against his side earlier. 

Regulus felt the knife enter him. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling… but because of all the adrenaline, Regulus didn’t feel any pain. He barely heard James call out for him, the ringing in his ears being too loud. He could barely feel the heat of the fire that was still shooting out of the woman's hands. But he could feel someone pick him up and carry him into the woods.

 _Please let me have been picked up by James._ Regulus thought before everything went black.

-

James’ heart was pounding as he saw the love of his life be held to knifepoint by a group of bandits. He wanted nothing more than to rush over and save Reg. But he couldn’t. He just had to be ready to fight. He watched Sirius bargain with the men and went to get the money they had when he was instructed to. As he was reaching into the bag, a bang went off. Then a flash of light. 

“Unhand him!” A female voice called out.

Suddenly, two women came from the woods. One was tall and blonde, an orange aura surrounding her hands, the other had black skin and the most curly hair that one could have seen in the kingdome. She wore a confident smile on her face as the blonde looked determined.

“Who are you?” The man holding Regulus asked.

“Your worst nightmare.” The blonde said, hands suddenly bursting with fire. 

James’ eyes widened. Regulus was right. Magic was real.

The next thing James notches, was that Regulus had fallen down. But… but there was blood. And there was a knife in Regulus’ side. James called out for Regulus and immediately ran to his side. 

“Reg… Reg oh no.. oh please…” James panicked.

“You!” The blonde one called out as people ran about. “With me! I can heal him.”

“All of you, with us!” The dark skinned girl said, “We can keep you safe!”

“Get the horses!” Sirius said, running to his horse.

“Take mine!” James told the dark skinned girl, “I'll carry him!”

The dark skinned girl nodded and got onto James’ horse. Lily was on hers as well, and they rode off into the woods.

“Follow me!” The blonde one told James.

James nodded and ran after the girl, carrying Regulus in his arms.

“It’ll be okay, Reg. I’ve got you.” James said to the unconscious boy in his arms.

They ran through the woods, dodging trees and making sure that no one was following them.

“Almost there!” The blonde girl called out.

“Almost where?” James asked.

“Almost to my house! I can help him there!” The blonde called out. 

James sighed and adjusted his hold on Regulus and kept running. He could feel Regulus’ blood seeping into his own clothes and his heart broke. Soon, a house appeared through the trees. Him and the blonde girl got there after the other three on horses and they burst through the door. 

Inside, the dark skinned girl was pouring different things into a cauldron and the blonde girl cleared a table.

“Here. Lay him here.” The blonde said.

James laid Regulus on the table, backing up. Sirius hugged onto James’ arm.

“Help him.” Sirius begged through tears. “Please help him.”

“I will! Don’t interrupt me!” The blonde snapped. “Dorcas, a towel please.”

The dark skinned girl, now Dorcas, handed the blonde one a towel and she pressed it against the wound in Regulus’ side. She started to chant in another language as Dorcas started to pour the mix she was making on top of the wound.

The blonde kept on chanting and suddenly, Regulus’ wound started to glow. The blonde chanted louder and James looked at Sirius worriedly. Sirius looked right back at James and held him tighter. Lily was clung onto James’ other side, holding his hand with both of her hands.

Suddenly, the chanting stopped and the glow went away. The blonde stepped back and lifted up Regulus’ shirt, showing the group a healing wound. 

“It worked.” The blonde smiled, “He’s stable.”

James let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and started to tear up, “Thank you… thank you so much.”

“Of course.” The blonde nodded. “He must rest now, but you’re welcome to touch him, hold his hand, all that. I’m Marlene, by the way.”

“Dorcas.” Dorcas grinned.

“I’m James.” James said, wiping his eyes, “This is Sirius and Lily.” He motioned to each of the respective members.

“Your highness.” Drocas bowed to Sirius.

“Please… at this point, I’ve probably lost that title.” Sirius sighed.

Marlene looked to the sleeping Regulus, “You both ran away then?”

Sirius nodded, “We couldn’t take it…”

“I understand.” Marlene sighed. 

“I’ll start on some tea.” Dorcas said.

“I'll come with.” Lily offered, going with Dorcas to chat.

James went over and sat next to Regulus, taking his hand and kissing it gently.

Marlene smiled at James, “You love him?”

“With all my heart.” James nodded.

“Did he get the big brother seal of approval?” She asked Sirius.

“Oh yeah.” Sirius nodded. “There is no one I trust Regulus with more than James.”

Marlene smiled, “I feel the same about Dorcas as James does to Regulus. She’s the light of my life.”

Sirius hummed, just watching James fawn over Regulus.

“You have someone?” Marlene asked Sirius.

Sirius nodded, “His name is Remus… he’s still in London.”

“Did he not want to come with?” Marlene inquired.

“He couldn’t… some family stuff happened and he had to return home.” Sirius sighed. “I’ll come back for him.”

Marlene smiled, “I'm sure he’ll be happy to go with you then.”

“He will.” Sirius nodded.

Lily and Dorcas came back into the room with tea and mugs in their hands, giggling.

Marlene grinned, “What were you two up to?” She asked, taking a mug.

“Oh nothing.” Dorcas blushed.

“Just silly things.” Lily added. 

Marlene gave an odd look to Dorcas who just chuckled and kissed Marlene’s cheek.

James yawned from his place with Regulus.

“You can take our bed tonight, if you want.” Marlene offered, sipping her tea.

“Nah, I wanna stay with him.” James said.

Marlene nodded, “The offer is up to you two.”

“Yeah, I'll take it. You don't mind, Lily?” Sirius asked.

“Not at all. Go ahead, I'll join in a bit.” Lily said.

Sirius nodded and got up, heading to the bedroom.

James brushed a hand against Regulus’ cheek, “Wake up soon, darling.” He whispered.


	8. The Fairytail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus finally wakes up after his accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait for an update, my writing juices died lol. but hey! my semester ended!

Regulus slept all through the night and James was there every moment. He held his hand, slept on the chair, and stayed with his love until it was midday. That was when everyone started to wake.

Marlene and Dorcas were up first, and surprisingly, Lily woke up not long after that. She went over to the other girls, just hanging around, “You know… I quite like it here. It’s cozy.”

“And remote.” Marlene said. “That’s why I like it here. No one can find us.”

Lily looked Marlene up and down, “I’d… really like to visit again some day… if that were alright?”

Dorcas raised an eyebrow, “We’re just about an hour from your home, wouldn’t that be risky.” She said.

“Yes, but…I still like it here. It’s… peaceful.” Lily blushed.

Marlene grinned, “There something you’re not telling us?”

“You’ll find out.” Lily winked.

Just then, Sirius walked out, no shirt and hair a mess as he yawned, “Bloody hell… that was the best sleep I’ve ever had.”

Lily laughed, “You look like a mess.”

“I always do.” Sirius rolled his eyes.

“Here, here!” Marlene laughed.

James made a soft noise and opened his eyes, “What?” He mumbled.

Sirius smiled, “Ah… sleeping beauty is awake.”

James rubbed his eyes, “Should say that about you…” He said back. He looked at Regulus and frowned. He still wasn’t awake.

Sirius came over to James and patted his back, “He’ll be okay. He’s a tough kid.”

“I just hope he wakes soon… I miss him and… I don’t want the guards to catch us.” James said. “I don’t want to see you two go back there.”

“We won’t… It’ll be okay.” Sirius said. “But we will have to go back eventually… For Remus.”

“I know.” James nodded. “I know.” He kissed Regulus’ hands.

Sirius sighed and patted James’ back again. He went towards the kitchen, “You mind, ladies?”

“Not at all.” Dorcas smiled, “Go take as much food as you want. I'll feed your horses later.”

“That’s very kind of you.” James said. “We appreciate your charity so much.”

“We do anything to help one live the life of their choosing.” Marlene nodded. “Down with the tyranny!”

“Here here!” Sirius called from the kitchen.

James couldn't help but laugh. He looked back at Regulus and kissed his hand, “Maybe if you get your true love's kiss, you’ll wake up. You always believe in fairytales.” He said quietly.

Marlene smiled at James and Regulus, then looked outside the window. The sun was almost in the middle of the sky, “You should get going soon… The guards would have known by now.”

“I know…” James said. “Just… I want him to wake up first. I can’t travel with him like this.”

Marlene nodded, “He should wake soon. I know it.”

“They never are asleep for more than eight hours… it's been six so far.” Dorcas added. “Marlene’s magic is always dependable.”

“Do you have magic?” JAmes asked.

Dorcas shook her head, “Not really my thing.”

“Ah…” James nodded. “Does that mean anyone can learn magic?”

Marlene nodded, “Yeah, but it’s harder for people who weren’t born with it?”

“Where you?” James asked.

Marlene nodded, “My dad did magic, my mum didn’t.”

James looked to Regulus, “He’ll be happy to know that. He’s always believed in it.”

“As he should. It’s all real… All of it.” Marlene smiled.

“He’ll be overjoyed.” James smiled. He brushed his hand against Regulus’ cheek. “His favourite has always been Robin Hood… That’s why he was excited to come this way. Through Sherwood forest.”

“Alas, dear old Robin Hood isn't real… although we’d appreciate it if he became Robin… god knows his parents are over taxing the people.” Marlene huffed.

“Marls… He can’t control that.” Dorcas berated. 

“I know! I’m not blaming him! I’m blaming his parents.” Marlene defended.

Dorcas rolled his eyes, “You’re impossible.”

James chuckled and sighed, “You be Robin Hood and I’ll be your Maid Marion.”

“Does that make me Little John?” Sirius asked, walked out from the other room, fully dressed and a bread roll in his mouth.

James laughed more, “Sure!”

At that time, Regulus stirred from the noise and James’ attention went right back to him, “Regulus? Darling?”

Regulus groaned softly, eyes fluttering open, “I… I…”

“Yes?” James asked, “What is it?”

Everyone grew silent as they looked at Regulus waking up.

“I… I heard Robin Hood…” Regulus grinned, eyes opening more.

James laughed and started to tear up, “You dork.” he sniffed, “I’ve been so worried about you.”

“What happened? I… I got hurt didn’t I?” Regulus asked.

James nodded, “Fell on the knife when these two here came and rescued us.” James motioned to Dorcas and Marlene, both wh waved.

“You,” Regulus pointed to Marlene, “You’re the magic one?”

Marlene nodded, “That I am.”

Regulus grinned, “Wicked.”

Sirius laughed and came over to Regulus’ side, “We’re just glad you’re awake.”

Regulus hummed, “We have to leave soon, don’t we?”

“I’m afraid so, my love.” James nodded. “Do you feel well enough to stand?”

Regulus nodded and sat up with help from Sirius and James, swinging his legs over the table. He felt a little dizzy as he tried to stand, clinging onto James’ arm. Dorcas rushed to get some water for Reg as Lily went out to get the horses ready. They took their time getting ready, letting Regulus drink and adjust and getting the horses fed before the journey. The plan was still to stay at James’ parents' place for the night and then a quick work over the border. It was simple, really, but there would always be setbacks. That’s why they needed to move quickly.

An hour later and everything was set. Hugs were given, goodbyes were said.

“Now, please come back and visit anytime, we’re always around.” Dorcas said.

“Oh, definitely. I want to see more magic!” Regulus grinned, sitting behind James on his horse. 

Marlene laughed, “I’ll be glad to show you more magic.”

“Be safe!” Dorcas said, “And stick to the paths, I don’t want any of you getting lost.”

“We’ll be alright.” Lily smiled. “We’ll be in touch.”

“Alright, lads and lady. Let’s off!” Sirius said, whipping the reins lightly and trotting off on his horse. Lily followed and soon Regulus and James, Reg waving back to the girls. 

They continued their journey to freedom.


End file.
